Quelque part, peut être
by Sunday Morning - VUN
Summary: Moscou. La grande place rouge. Les HLM, la vodka. Le parquet de cet appartement. Mais James Bond est à sa porte. Avec une mission au bout des lèvres. Tu y pense des fois, à ce qu'on aurait pu devenir ? Tous les deux ? C'est fini. Il est arrivé, il demandera et il partira. Et Q ne fera rien pour l'en empêcher. Parce que c'est comme ça. Mais James ne parle pas de la mission...


Bonjour, bonsoir, je vous laisse une petite chambre froide, à Moscou, et nos deux hommes blessés. Juste avant l'hiver.

N'hésitez pas a laissez une review, ou je ne sais pas quoi, (vous pouvez même en envoyer une vide, ça fait monter les stats, non, je rigole.) Et évidement, avant que je n'oublie, l'univers des personnages ainsi qu'eux même, ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je vous recase le résumé (les miens sont toujours trop longs, je ne sais pas les autres, et je n'apprécie gère de les couper, donc, voilà):

Moscou.

Q aime cette ville. Le froid l'hiver. La grande place rouge. Les HLM, la vodka. Le parquet de cet appartement.

Mais James Bond est à sa porte. Avec une mission au bout des lèvres. « Tu y pense des fois, à ce qu'on aurait pu devenir ? Tous les deux ? »

Et il faut faire face. Car ils ne se reverront pas. Q hait ça. Autant qu'il l'espère. Parce que…

C'est fini. Il est arrivé, il demandera et il partira. Et Q ne fera rien pour l'en empêcher. Parce que c'est comme ça. Parce que James doit rentrer en Angleterre, et qu'il ne viendra pas avec lui. Parce qu'il a démissionné – parce qu'il a déserté. Il y a deux ans maintenant. Il y a une éternité.

Parce que James, c'est le royaume et la reine. Et lui, et lui, c'est, c'est pas grand-chose.

.

Bonne petite lecture. _ Sunday Morning

* * *

 **Quelque part peut être**

.

.

 _Are you looking? Or are you covering your eyes?_

 _Kiss me hard before you go._

 _Image de la solitude et peut-être aussi de la liberté. Les images tournent dans une boucle parfaite, comme une danse dans la neige._

 _._

 _._

James le porte jusqu'au lit. Les mains de James sur son corps, il se souvient. Les sensations de ces mains sur sa peau. De ses mains à lui sur la peau de James, la pression, les frissons obtenus, les halètements, le chemin bleu des veines et la dureté des muscles crispés, des tendons usés. La friabilité des os, le tissu de sa peau coulissant sur les muscles, les courbes, le grain de cet épiderme, la blancheur rose de ses cicatrices, l'odeur de ses cheveux, à la base de la nuque. Les angles. Tout ça, ça remonte avec une brutalité indésirable en mémoire, comme, comme le souvenir du sucre de cannes pour un diabétique en phase terminale. Et les terminaisons nerveuses du bout de ses doigts brûlent.

Quand James le regarde dans les yeux. Il sait que c'est perdu. Que c'est peut-être la dernière occasion qu'ils auront à jamais de s'aimer. De se l'avouer enfin.

.

Ils avaient fait l'amour pour oublier la douleur. Un fois. Au moment où la douleur avait vraiment été insupportable. Puis Q était partit.

Sa gorge se sert tellement qu'il se demande s'il ne va pas faire un malaise, tellement ça fait mal, tellement sa cage thoracique enserre ses poumons et son cœur à ne plus savoir comment respirer efficacement. James le regarde, et c'est comme s'il ne c'était rien passé, pendant une fraction de seconde seulement.

Mais tout a changé. Et c'est peut être mieux comme ça. Car James regarde ce qu'il reste, son épaule, un peu plus bas, et les larmes perlent aux coins de ses yeux, et il murmure, « Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement ».

Et ce n'est plus de la douleur. Enfin, plus vraiment.

Le bourdonnement dans la tête de Q ne s'en va pas. Il est mal, oh si mal, avec ce regard de James sur lui, à n'en savoir que faire.

Parce qu'il sait, parce qu'il a peur, que ça ne durera pas.

Les lèvres de Q brûlent comme trempées dans de l'alcool à quatre-vingt-dix.

\- S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît. James.

La peau brûlante, l'odeur de la sueur sur la peau de l'autre. La paume de ses mains appuyant sur sa cage thoracique. Appuyant sur chaque côte. Et dans son dos, chaque vertèbre. Les pouces appuyant forts sur ses os, dans le creux des os. L'angle des coudes, les tendons du cou. Dans les clignotements des lumières du store et du néon de l'autre côté de la rue. Avalé par les bras, par l'étreinte de James, comme un geste de fin du monde, de chute dans le vide. C'est chaud, pressant et tendre, désespéré d'affection, confortable. James tout autour de lui, comme le plus haut des remparts. La peau de James c'est la chaleur de quelqu'un de vivant. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas dormis avec quelqu'un ? Toucher quelqu'un plus que lors des embouteillages de métro ou de serrer des mains, dans le magasin minable où il fait du remplacement bidon pour reprogrammer des ordinateurs d'avant la révolution russe au moins.

Longtemps.

Suffisamment pour vraiment savourer la peau de James Bond au-delà du raisonnable. Et puis, ils ne seront pas amener à se revoir, non ? La mission de Bond, là maintenant, puis, dans un petit mois, il migrera d'appartement. Surement Stockholm, il fera nuit là-bas. Et ça planquera parfaitement ce qu'il y aura à planquer alors. Les bleus, ou peu importe autre chose. Peut-être même, avec les doudounes, que l'on ne verra pas, que l'on ne verra rien. Mangeant les formes. La nuit avalera tout.

.

Bond ne parle pas, des sons humides remontent de son torse, parce que Q le regarde, le touche comme s'il est la seule chose qu'il veut sur terre. Et pourtant.

.

Il est arrivé, comme ça. Un message pour un coup de main. Un autre pour la date, le lieu. A la porte de Q. « Bonjour. » « Bonjour James ». James était entré sans rien dire. A fixer Q de ses yeux bleus, comme en train de voir un fantôme. Ils s'étaient regardés comme on regarde l'horizon. James Bond s'était avancé et avait enveloppé Q dans ses bras comme pour l'intégrer tout entier à son corps. Q n'avait pas bougé. Ils n'avaient plus bougés pendant longtemps.

Le soleil avait commencé à descendre. Et ils s'étaient embrassés, pour se souvenir, pour ne plus avoir mal. Pour se faire du _bien_ , même si après, ils le savaient, ça ferait mal.

.

Bond, James Bond, depuis que Q s'est blessé, depuis que la douleur les a étreint, n'est plus le même.

Depuis ce jour-là, il ne ment plus à Q. Il dit, il dit tout. Parce qu'enfin, enfin quelqu'un tient à lui. Et qu'il lui doit tellement, que ce n'est plus la peine de se cacher. De cacher cet amour qui sommeillait, qui maintenant brule. Et si Q ne le dit pas, ne peut pas le dire, parce que ça fait trop _mal_ , James le dira pour deux. Parce que Q a déjà souffert pour deux. On peut dire que c'est à son tour maintenant. Et si c'est la première fois qu'ils se revoient depuis qu'il a décidé de tout dire, et bien, cette fois, au moins, il dira tout. Oui, même si ça fait mal.

.

Q oublie pour le plaisir d'oublier, pour les bras, pour les doigts de cet homme. Pour ce regard bleu qui lui écorche la peau.

Ces lèvres, le long de l'épaule, du bras, au creux du coude. Sur les côtes flottantes, sur les hanches.

Il fait presque nuit dans l'appartement, dans la chambre ouverte sur ce salon vide de Moscou.

\- Pourquoi, avons-nous laissé passer ça ?

Leurs corps brulés, consommés, enlacés, dans le soir couchant de Moscou, sur l'étendue du lit de Q. Des marques de doigts et de dents rouges sur leur corps. Ils n'ont rien oubliés. Et Q pourrait pleurer de soulagement de savoir que James ne l'a pas oublié non plus. Que c'est lui le premier qui a parlé. De cette douleur. De cet amour qui semble être resté, une fois tout le reste partit. De cet amour qui ne semble pas être épuisé, dont ils pourraient jouir éternellement.

\- Et si je n'embrassais plus jamais tes lèvres ? Ou que je ne sentais plus jamais tes bras autour de moi ? Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais ?

\- James. James. Un jour, on ne pense plus à ça.

\- Je ne crois pas.

« Je ne veux pas » il n'a pas vraiment le droit de le dire.

\- Tu as juste à y croire. Tu as juste à croire que ce ne sera pas un adieu.

\- Ça n'en sera pas un, si ? Q ?

\- Tu sais que si. Tu sais que je ne peux pas rentrer. Que je ferais que ralentir.

Q laisse une poignée de seconde filée avant de rajouter « je ne serais qu'une faille ».

James le regarde avec toute la douleur du monde, comme si on venait de lui transpercer les entrailles.

\- Tais-toi.

.

Q allume alors la petite lampe de chevet. Parce qu'il n'en peut plus de mal distinguer James dans l'ombre de la pièce, si c'est la dernière fois, ou presque la dernière.

James ouvre la bouche et aucuns mots n'en sortent. Les lèvres de Q s'y posent alors délicatement. Baisers papillons, baisers la bouche ouverte. Juste pour le même air. « Nous sommes ensemble au même endroit » ça veut dire. Puis « merci ». Et enfin « je ne te laisserais pas tomber » mais aussi « nous ne nous reverrons pas ».

Quand les mains de James répondent et serrent fort, ce corps qui le recouvre, qui fixe ses mains dans les cheveux et sur les os des clavicules. Ses baisers à lui sont comme « tu es l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse ».

Q se remet à bouger. Il s'assoie sur James. Dominer James de toute sa hauteur, immobiliser cet homme, toujours en mouvement. Et regarder droit dans ses yeux. Dans la lumière chaude et jaune. Le corps mangé par le noir qui s'installe tout autour. S'appuyer sur lui, d'une unique main, les doigts écartés, la paume écrasée contre les cotes, le cœur. En remontant la main, juste un peu, il pourrait l'étrangler. Comme ça. Rajouter des bleus noirs aux marques déjà là. Mordre, laisser un suçon gigantesque violet et vert. Assis sur les hanches de cet homme dangereux. Il ne reste rien de ce danger-là.

Il se balance lentement d'avant en arrière et James gémis. Des petits coups de bassins, les cuisses de chaque côté de ce corps massif. C'est presque que lui, maintenant qui est éclairé par la lumière de la lampe de chevet, et des néons du dehors. Le corps en sueur brillant de lumière. Il fait nuit dans le reste de l'appartement. Leurs souffles, leurs gémissements bouche ouverte, il n'y a que ça qui trouble le silence de l'appartement. De la ville dans ce début d'hiver. Le temps s'est arrêter, le temps s'est suspendu, dans la lumière, dans la poitrine de Q qui se gonfle et qui se vide comme si l'air n'arrivait plus dans les poumons. Le sexe de James disparait maintenant, dans Q, au gré de ses mouvements. Et ses mains, à lui, portent Q du bout des hanches. Leurs corps glissent ensemble dans des petits bruits de succion. Leurs corps comme un étaux pour retenir l'autre. Les yeux grands ouverts. Bleus, bleus et noirs sur cet homme qu'il, qu'il voudrait ne plus jamais quitter. « Je t'aime » dit-il. « Je ne veux pas te quitter ». Des larmes coulent sur les joues de porcelaine de Q. On ne sait pas si c'est dû aux mots prononcés de James, ou à l'exténuation de son corps. Les mains de James remontent, caressent le bout des os du bassin, puis les côtes. La peau comme de la pâte à modeler blanche, blanche, blanche. Le froid du dehors ne semble pas être rentré dans la pièce, car la peau de James, comme la peau de Q, est brulante.

Plus rien ne bouge, ils ne bougent plus, et on peut croire entendre la neige tombée dehors. Tout est noir sauf le toit de quelques immeubles, recouverts d'or. Q répète, inlassablement, le nom de James.

Puis leurs mouvements reprennent : lent, les bras, le bras, en tension, presque tendu. Leurs lèvres soudainement collées. Leurs lèvres soudainement en mouvement. Un baiser exigeant, à laisser les lèvres exsangues. Une caresse, une morsure.

Il lèche ses lèvres pour sentir, gouter le sang qui va venir, coulé de la morsure.

.

\- Tu y pense des fois, à ce qu'on aurait pu devenir ? Tous les deux ?

\- Dans le noir, la nuit, oui. J'y pense souvent, parfois. Des fois quand la …

\- Q.

\- Dans le noir, quelque part peut-être.

.

Il se revoit partir, sans un mot, sans rien. « Je vais chercher un paquet de cigarette. » Il n'était jamais revenu. Des chaussures et une veste, c'est suffisant, James le savait bien, pour partir. Il se rappelle : il avait fermé les yeux lentement, expirer l'air tout doucement, et après avoir fumé la première cigarette de ce nouveau paquet, il n'était pas retourné chez lui. Il sait que James, son amant d'une nuit alors, a dû l'attendre longtemps.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais pardonné d'être partit.

\- Tu as tellement souffert, c'est un peu comme si tu étais pardonné. Tu as suffisamment souffert pour que l'on te pardonne. Tu as tout perdu, je… C'est ma faute.

\- Tu sais que ça ne l'es pas.

\- Si. Tu sais que si.

Il se rappelle d'avoir pleuré après. Dans sa chambre d'hôtel, dans sa cabine de train. La douleur, tout ça, ça avait été long pour s'en remettre. Et disparaitre de la vie de James semblait être un bon moyen pour qu'ils aillent mieux tous les deux. Moscou, Tanger.

.

Il se rappelle du regard des agents, lorsqu'ils étaient descendus de l'avion, à Heathrow. Lorsque les autres avaient compris que le blessé n'était pas James. Et que la blessure serait inguérissable. Qu'ils ne sauraient pas ce qui s'était passé, mais que voilà, c'était fait. Pourquoi lui, et pas James ? La question avait failli visiter toutes les bouches. Q avait dit alors que James n'était pas responsable, et son regard avait alors détruit toute tentative de questionnement. Ça n'avait pas apaisé la douleur. Ni la culpabilité de James. Mais il y a des choses immuables, n'est-ce pas ?

.

Quand James entrelace leurs doigts ensemble, il se souvient de la carte postale qu'il lui avait envoyée, quelques mois plus tard. Téhéran. Le souffle de James est chaud sur sa peau. Il avait écrit « Je t'en dois une. » James ne l'avait jamais cherché, jamais traqué. Ça valait bien, ça vaut bien un dernier service.

\- Une dernière mission, c'est ce que nous avions dit.

\- Une dernière mission. S'il n'est pas trop tard.

\- Non. Tu sais bien.

.

James le berce dans ses bras, il lui murmure des chansons, James lui a toujours murmuré des berceuses. A chaque regard tendre, à chaque accolade. Les lèvres au creux du cou. La tête enfouie dans l'épaule de Q. Il caresse l'épaule gauche, et pour une fois, Q n'a plus mal. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne sent plus le poids de l'infirmité sur lui. L'amour que James lui porte est si aveuglant, si chaud qu'il oublis le reste, ces dernières années, et ça fait tellement du bien. James ne dit rien. Il connait le corps de Q. Il est le premier à avoir touché cette blessure difforme et meurtrière. C'est lui-même, l'image rouge est toujours fixée à sa rétine, qui a pressurisé la blessure, saignante, juste après que Q soit tombé à terre, quelques minutes après le coup. Il ne dit rien. Il regarde Q longtemps dans la glace, un peu plus loin. L'autre homme est toujours aussi beau.

.

Q voit le rouge au cou de James. Les quelques bleus tout autour. Collier macabre dont il ne dira mot car il a, lui aussi, des blessures dont il ne veut pas parler. Il embrasse simplement l'extrémité de la marque rouge de doigt laissée sur le bas du cou de James. Puis il laisse une morsure qui fait gindre James, Bond est toujours en service après tout. Après Téhéran : Montréal, La Havane.

Ils ne se raconteront pas ce qu'ils leur est arrivé, entre temps. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

.

\- Ça fait du bien de te revoir. Tu n'as pas changé. A part, tu sais.

\- Oui. A part ça. J'ai une nouvelle vie.

\- Non. Ça ne fait que deux ans. Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ?

\- Tout a changé.

\- Q…

\- James, c'est quoi le job ?

\- C'est si important que ça ? Ce n'est pas important. Ce n'est pas important. Je t'aime. Je t'aime Q. Je ne veux pas dire autre chose. Ce n'est pas important.

\- Que s'est-il passé, alors ?

.

Mais James ne dit rien. Toujours rien.

.

\- J'ai perdu mon bras. Pour toi. Il y a longtemps. Je voulais te dire. Je voulais te dire, je n'ai jamais regretté.

\- Malgré tout le reste ?

\- Malgré tout.

.

Q sait, sait ce qui est arrivé à James, tout le monde en a entendu parler. Un carnage. Une mission désastreuse pour le pays aux conséquences désastreuses, une explosion qui avait soufflé la vie d'Alec, de Monneypenny. Il n'avait pas pleuré. Alep. Il avait marché dans les ruines et regarder le bleu du ciel. Il avait plu des bombes. Q se souvient parfaitement. Non. Comment pleurer ? Quand la peur prend toute la place ? Les bombes avaient explosées et le ciel avait laissé place à la protection illusoire des souterrains. Le deuil, fini.

Quand il sera en sécurité, définitivement en sécurité, un jour, peut-être, il pourra les pleurer. Peut-être.

.

\- Où es-tu allé ? alors ?

\- Loin. Séoul. (Il pense : Berlin, Le Caire, Mexico, Sacramento, Rome, Melbourne)

\- Prochaine destination ?

\- Stockholm. Ou Saigon. (Saigon, ça fait écho dans sa tête. SAI – GON.)

Q raconte les nuits de Chicago. Il parle des salles de stockages de Hong Kong et ça fait rire James. Il le regarde et ne voit que ces lèvres pales qui s'étirent. Si seulement il pouvait embrasser James. Il pense à Rio, Amsterdam.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça James. Plus maintenant. Plus comme ça.

\- Q.

\- Je ferais cette mission avec toi, mais c'est tout. Juste cette putain de mission.

Le silence s'étire dans la pièce. Tout en longueur. C'est comme si James tremblait de savoir que Q va encore parler. Ça se voit à ses lèvres, à ses mains crispées. Et puis, effectivement, la bouche de Q déchire le silence.

\- Après ça, après ça ce sera fini.

.

Q ne parle pas de Berlin. De ce qu'il a fait là-bas. James est venu pour le travail. Même s'il ne le dit pas, Q sait. Il sait. Ils travailleront. Il va récupérer du bon matériel, il fera ce qu'il a à faire, et ce sera fini. Pour de bon cette fois. Et il pourra finir à Reykjavik ou dans les bas-fonds de Naples. Pour mourir comme un pestiféré. Ou un lépreux. Tranquille et seul. Avoir la paix. Perdre un bras, ça change un homme. C'est vrai.

.

Quand James pose sa main sur son épaule, il est tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il est en train de faire.

Et maintenant, il est de nouveau à Moscou. Moscou.

A Moscou, à cette période de l'année, il ne fait pas encore trop froid, et les fenêtres de la planque de Q sont encore ouvertes. Personne ne s'est relevé pour les fermer. Q aime cette ville. Le froid l'hiver. La grande place rouge. Les HLM, la vodka. Le parquet de cet appartement.

.

C'est fini. Il est arrivé, il demandera et il partira. Et Q ne fera rien pour l'en empêcher. Parce que c'est comme ça. Parce que James doit rentrer en Angleterre, et qu'il ne viendra pas avec lui. Parce qu'il a démissionné – parce qu'il a déserté. Il y a deux ans maintenant. Il y a une éternité.

Parce que James, c'est le royaume et la reine. Et lui, et lui, c'est, c'est pas grand-chose.

.

Mais Bond ne parle toujours pas de la mission.

.

C'est un rêve tout ça. Q sait que c'est un rêve, que du moins, ça y ressemble fortement. Aussi fortement que ça semble être vrai. Et peut-être, peut-il croire, d'ailleurs, que ça se passe vraiment. Que si la vie avait été légèrement différente, peut-être, savoir que James l'aurait aimé, ça lui suffit. Que ça se passera quelque part, autre part. Que ce n'est pas l'imagination qui lui fait voir James nu dans ces draps de coton blanc. Que l'odeur de sexe et de l'alcool de James n'est pas le produit fortuit de son imagination.

Parce que cela ferait mal. Il ne sait pas s'il s'en remettrait de cette douleur-là. Pas après avoir cru échanger les mots de la veille.

Face à face : debout devant le lit. La main tendue hésitante, affamée. Frôlant la peau devant lui, à la hauteur du torse de l'autre. A peine touchant. « Je rêve. ».

Ils se collent l'un à l'autre. La douleur de l'éloignement surgissant soudain. La distance fait mal, brule et tord cet espace entre les os. Se quitter devient soudainement impossible, étouffant. Le pire est de savoir qu'il faudra s'y résoudre. Q sait, surtout maintenant, que c'est fini. Qu'il ne pourra jamais oublier ces yeux bleus. Que ces secondes semblent vouloir ne jamais se terminer. Il veut, il tente de murmurer « je survivrais sans toi ». Mais il n'y arrive pas. Mais c'est James qui parle :

\- Juste encore.

Et Q refuse de croire qu'il est en train de pleurer.

\- Cette réalité. Celle que l'on a cherchée seuls. Cette réalité que l'on a pourchassée, elle est peut-être là, Q. A portée de main.

Il est là, figé. Il sent tout. Il sent tout. Le soleil tiède qui se lève sur sa peau. Les voisins qui tirent sur la plomberie. La peau de James pleine de frissons. Complètement immobile. Prostré dans les murs, dans l'ambiance de cet appartement et le choc de la déclaration. De nouveau dans les bras de James. La tête calée dans l'épaule de James, les mots s'échappent avec difficulté, d'abord de sa gorge, puis de ses lèvres tremblantes, elles aussi :

\- Pourquoi je t'aime ? Pourquoi je t'aime à ce point ?

.

\- Comment on a pu en arriver là ?

\- C'est quoi ta mission ?

\- Q.

\- C'est quoi ta mission, James ?

.

James le regarde et ne comprend pas, ne comprend pas l'obstination de Q pour le boulot. Parce que pour Q justement, le boulot n'a plus aucun sens, aucun. James le regarde et c'est comme si tout l'amour du monde, tout l'amour que James pouvait lui donner, lui est donné par James maintenant. Et peut-être, peut-être à ce moment-là, il se rend compte que James, peut-être, ne retournera pas en Angleterre. Qu'il n'avait pas vu l'état de cet homme, l'état de cet amant de quelques soirs et d'éternité (bizarrement, depuis le premier soir, c'est comme s'ils étaient restés ensemble, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés, et que toutes autres tentatives de relation ou de sexe auraient, ont eu, le gout d'adultère), de cet homme qu'il aime. Qu'il ne rentrera pas en Angleterre, mais qu'il irait bien quelque part, peut-être.

Il y a aussi cette même douleur dans les yeux de James que Q a vu dans ses yeux à lui. La douleur, et la détermination. Ce sentiment d'avoir la haine, en fait. La haine pour avoir la paix. « Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? » Oui, James ne rentrera pas. Parce qu'il est déjà parti. Parce que James l'aime, peu importe combien c'est incroyable pour Q, combien c'est difficile pour Q de comprendre, que James l'aime. Qu'il en vaut toujours la peine. Qu'il vaut, pour de vrai, quelque chose pour quelqu'un. « je t'aime » a dit James et Q a envie, envie, envie d'y croire. Juste une fois, parce que, quelque part, peut-être, c'est vrai. Qu'on l'aime, lui. Et qu'ils peuvent avoir la paix. Malgré tout. Malgré ça.

Alors quand James demande, quand il demande cette fois, de cette manière rhétorique, sans interrogation, Q regarde la ville sous la lumière neuve du matin, jaune et blanche, et grise, il l'embrasse comme on dit amen.

.

\- Viens avec moi.

* * *

 **The world was on fire and no one could save me but you**  
 **It's strange what desire will make foolish people do**  
 **I'd never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you**  
 **And I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you**

 **.**

 **No, I don't want to fall in love**  
 **With you**

 **.**

 **What a wicked game you played to make me feel this way**  
 **What a wicked thing to say you never felt this way**

 **.**

 **Wicked Game – Chris Isaac (reprise par London Grammar)**

* * *

Alors, à votre humble avis?

Personne ne meure, personne, tout va bien, j'ai fais des efforts.

En vous remerciant tous.

_ Sunday


End file.
